1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatic voltage-identifying power supply device and method thereof, and more particularly to an automatic voltage-identifying power supply device and method thereof capable of connecting with different post-stage power-receiving equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products have become an indispensable part to daily life of human being. Accompanying with development of technologies, a wide range of electronic products have flooded to the market. Despite more convenient and brilliant life attributable to various functions brought along by electronic products, too many choices of electronic products also make the management of normal life uneasy and more and more complicated.
For example, what electronic products a business person carries may include MP3, PDA, GPS, notebook computer, mobile phone and the like. Due to different rated operating voltages, electronic products must be equipped with a specific pre-stage power supply device or a battery charger transformer. Usually, pre-stage power supply devices are rather heavy and bulky. To prevent electronic devices from exhausting all the power unexpectedly, various pre-stage power supply devices for different electronic products should be close at hand to the business person, inevitably becoming the burden in operation and management.